Simple and Clean
by Coffee Detective
Summary: "Because, Kairi, I'm the nice guy." Everyone knows that nice guys finish last. Even Kairi did.
1. Verse 1, Hikari

**quietly, stand in the exit way and in the pitch black, take the light {Verse 1, Hikari}**

.

.

.

Destiny Islands had always been a beautiful place.

It wasn't too far from the main continent; only a ferry trip away to the shore or a plane flight to the closest city; Twilight Town; Destiny Island's main rival and yet, friend. Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town also wasn't far; just a little beyond Twilight.

Destiny Islands was a collection of mixed biomes in the wonderfully clear, blue ocean. It always smelt like the ocean breeze and the forest; it was urban and traditional at the same time. The skating rinks were popular to go to; along with the parks. It was always warm; and seeing pale skin was like seeing an alien. It wasn't too large of a place; everyone knew each other; and if someone was new; they were welcomed immediately.

And Kairi called the Destiny Islands home.

Kairi was only seventeen at the moment; small parts of her missing for no reason at all. Living on the island made up for it, though. By her opinion; it was preferably the most beautiful at night.

At night; everyone had a lamp on their porch; and it was naturally turned on after sunset. The moths would flutter around them; creating shadows against nearby by walls; constructed out of dry clay or driftwood. Children would sing native songs and hold hands by the porch while the elderly rocked in their chair. Sometimes, people hung lights in the trees; making the world look pure and gold, even if it wasn't really. The sand was everywhere; and in the summer; the humidity would make the clothes stick in a comfortable way. You'd hear the nocturnal begin to awaken; hear the frogs croak and the crickets sing.

It was home.

It was any other typical night; the usual. Kairi often took her walks after sunset; because she enjoyed them that way; and she wore her favorite sundress; the white, simple one.

She walked around the neighborhood; cheerfully greeting the elderly and swinging children with her arms. While swinging one of the youths on her arm, she greeted her neighbor, Yuna, "Hello, Yuna! How come the kids are over here?"

From where she stands, Yuna shrugs, "I was baking today; and apparently the fact got around. Can you help me drop off Selphie? Her home's near the beach."

Selphie pouted while clinging to Kairi. "I can walk by myself! I'm fourteen!"

"But, you haven't told me about your latest crush, have you?" Kairi instigates; gently pulling her along. She secretly winks her eyes at a humored Yuna.

The younger girl brightens immediately. "I haven't! Kairi, he has such wonderful eyes…" She trails off as she goes on about his description and Kairi has to literally rip her off her arm when they reach the shore.

"Goodnight; Kairi! I'll see you tomorrow!" Selphie calls while climbing the steps into her home.

"'Night!" Kairi waves her hand in parting. Why can't goodbyes always be like this? They should be happy, carefree, and not forever or what seems like eternity.

Even she doesn't know why she's thinking like this.

Kairi has always been a smart, bright girl with good humor. It doesn't entirely make sense why she has such a dull ache in her chest; like she's forgetting something. She was often lonely as a child. Maybe it was attributed to the fact that she didn't immediately know everyone when she first moved here…? No…couldn't be.

Kairi walks close to the shore; her usual habit. She lets the small waves wash her ankles and the shifting sand tickles her toes. She discovers a shell in the sand; a pretty periwinkle color; and a blue bottom. She fingers it before tossing it gently back into the calm water.

_Plop_

She sighs when she hears the satisfying sound; letting it calm her senses. Skipping stones or shells was never a memory; it was always there though. But, then- -

_Splash_

_Plop_

_Splash_

She doesn't know what to think when she hears that barely there sound, but she immediately catches the scent of smoke coming from her left; just behind the rock formation. Kairi follows after it; the sounds hitting a steady beat that becomes louder. It wasn't illegal to start a fire on the beach; so long as it didn't cause a hazard; bonfires were common during summer.

The fire; she could tell, was slowly dying, becoming a flickering flame when she looked from where she stood behind the wall of rock; but she could see clearly. A figure was tossing stones into the water; using beautiful form; the fire illuminating.

Her lips parted into a soft 'o'; eyes widening steadily.

_Have I…_

Caramel skin and thick, spiked brown hair. He wasn't extremely muscled; lanky and lean, with a loose, light blue half shirt hanging off the shoulders over a green wife beater. Shadows flickered over his cargo shorts as he continuously threw stones; seemingly never running out.

…_met you?_

No, she doesn't remember him; but she keeps watching him; this beautiful person. She can't see his face- -

He turns around; no stones in his hands anymore. Then, Kairi can see it. An angular jaw; the result of puberty; strong features meant for smiling, and dark blue eyes. He looks at her square; and something drops in her stomach.

.

.

.

A/N:

Who would've thought I would have written a story like this? I just noticed that there were a lot of stories that didn't really center on anything other than a goofy Sora and a righteous Kairi. Maybe there are; I just haven't found them yet. After all, KH is spiking up with lots of stories. You know what other pairings I friggin love? RiSo and AkuRoku. Well, the story will have stereotypical short chapters.


	2. CHORUS, Simple and Clean

**when you walk away {CHORUS, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

Sora Hikari was the new student in Destiny Islands' High School.

"Hikari-san had moved here from Twilight Town. Please give him a warm welcome."

_Sora…_

He was quiet, with a certain amount of reserve masked by friendliness. By the looks of it, he was probably an avid student and most likely athletic; maybe track or soccer. Something like that. He was placed next to Kairi; and before he sat down; their eyes met for a brief second; fleeting and sharp.

Before he could even say something last night; she had immediately run away.

Kairi glanced at him discreetly as they took notes. _So much for a first impression._

She could practically feel the eyes everyone gave him. He'd come from the rival town; and when he wasn't smiling; he looked somewhat of a brooding rebel. Still attractive though. It made her feel somewhat self-conscious; even though he wasn't the one she liked per say.

When it was lunch time, Selphie immediately found her. Selphie had begun school early; hence her age in ninth grade.

"Kairi! Where's the transfer- -Whoa." Selphie caught sight of him in the crowd that bombarded him with questions.

"He's there." Kairi sighed as she scooted her chair for space away from her classmates.

Selphie twirled the seat in front of Kairi to face her, "Oh my gosh, Kairi! He's so hot! He looks really friendly, too!" She squealed when they looked over. She eyed Kairi's lunch. "Did your mom make cookies?"

The other girl laughed. "Heck yeah. Don't eat them all, though. And I helped this time around too."

"What? You're going to give some to Riku?"

"Selphie, shush!"

Truth be told, she really, really liked Riku. He was the strong and silent type and he wasn't exactly cruel as some people said. She'd known him since childhood, and even contacted him when he'd moved and come back. They were close friends; one of the first ones she had.

Selphie giggled. "Why don't we just eavesdrop on the conversation over there?" They focused their attention on the boy in the middle; who smiled brightly despite their intruding questions.

"Were you on any sports team back in Twilight Town?"

"What's the school in Twilight Town like?"

"Are you single?"

Sora answered the few questions with more or less consideration. "I was always traveling a lot; so I never had any time to do sports; only clubs at school. The school in Twilight is more urban than this one; but, other than that, it's just like this one. I've never really had a relationship before…"

"Where've you traveled before?"

"Well, there's Hollow Bastion and Twilight Town. I've been to parts of Eurasia and part of northern Africa and the Techs. I stayed for a bit in the rest of the Towns and the Castles up north, too. I visited some of the Coliseums and a few biomes there; but I never really stayed all that long in one place."

"How'd you get from one place to another? That must've been costly!"

He scratched his head and furrowed his brows; it was cute in a way. "Er…Some were just a car ride or ferry trip away…"

"Will you be staying here for a short while, then?"

His eyes immediately brightened. "Yeah, until graduation. So that gives me a year and more."

"You could join sports with us then, Hikari-sa- -."

"Sora." He chided them with another bright grin; and a few girls giggled. Selphie sighed dreamily and Kairi rolled her eyes at her.

"Sora. Do you plan to enter sports this year?"

"If I can. Clubs sounds tempting too."

"There's always the field and court sports; martial arts and swim sports. Back when you were in Twilight Town; did you know anyone in sports?"

Sora looked out the window; a little wistfully, but turned back with a dimmer smile. "There were lots of people I knew in sports; my cousin…some friends..."

"Like who?" They pressed on. Kairi cringed for his sake. Everyone in Destiny Islands was always so close that it was natural to be nosy.

"Erm…Roxas is my cousin. Axel…" He trailed off; a little quieter.

Selphie sighed again, "Oh, he probably misses them a lot, Kai. If we ever get him alone, we should be make friends with him…Wait. Roxas? The asshole who scored the last point and broke our tie?!" She screeched when people immediately began to remember who the mentioned were.

"Dude, that was a sick slam dunk; even though it made me mad." Some other kid stated, nudging another guy. "He's point guard right? He's also in track, right?"

Sora smiled absent mindedly. "Yep. 'Been practicing since we were little."

The teacher walked in, "Alright class, enough questions; get back in your seats."

XXXXXX

When the school bell rings and everyone has started on their usual route home; she notices Sora walking behind her.

"…Er…Hikari-san?" Both of them stop in the middle of the road and she fiddles with a strand of red hair. "Are you following me?"

He tilts his head and blinks. "Sora. I live a few houses away from yours." His brows furrow as if concentrating on something hard in frustration.

_Stupid Kairi, of course he wasn't following you!_

Kairi blushed and immediately straightened up with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't really know that."

"It's fine, Kairi."

She jumps, "…my name?" His face is blank for a moment, but he immediately covers it up.

He smiles automatically and scratches his head. "Sorry, just overheard about your name. We never really introduced ourselves to each other, I guess."

Sora takes two steps forward and stretches his hand out to her. "Sora Hikari."

Kairi takes it and returns his smile, "Kairi Kuremoto."

While walking, she couldn't stand their sudden silence. "Sora…Do you live alone?" It wasn't uncommon; lots of kids live alone on Destiny Islands; like Riku and Wakka.

He hefted his bag on his shoulder a little higher. "Yeah; I do. I live in one of the apartment shacks."

She smiled slightly; she remembered, as a child, she would always wander in front of the shacks. "You know, you're always welcomed to my home- -I mean, or anyone else's. You can come on in; my mother won't mind."

Sora looked at her with the ghost of a smile and shook his head when she realized that they were in front of her home. "No…not today, Kairi. But, thanks, anyways."

"Oh…Okay." She flattened visibly; but tried to perk up.

"You can always take me around Destiny Islands sometime. It'd be nice." He walked away with a slightly bigger grin.

He didn't say goodbye.

.

.

.

A/N:

Apparently, I updated. Interesting. Thank you for your interest.


	3. Repeat Verse 5, Simple and Clean

**nothing's like before {Repeat Verse 5, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

Within the week after school had started; Sora was already popular. He was friendly, smart; during gym, he was athletic; and had the looks. He'd even gotten a couple of pastries from a few underclassmen.

"Gosh, Kairi, it'll only be a matter of time before someone snatches him up, you know?" Selphie mutters when Sora walks down the hall, chatting idly with another student. "He'd make a good boyfriend, too."

"I guess. Seems a little off." Kairi states as she throws her wrapper of a granola bar away; finishing her late breakfast.

"Kairi." A deep voice catches her attention from behind her and Selphie immediately elbows her in the stomach in a jittery way.

"Guess who's here~, Kai." Selphie whispers in a melody, causing the older girl to blush and step on her foot.

Kairi turns around smoothly, "Yes, Riku?" She all but squeaks out, almost hopeful.

"I need the notes from yesterday since I had the doctor's appointment early."

She flattens somewhat, "Oh. Sure, Riku. Here." She pulls out the papers from her bag, disappointed and she can feel Selphie's sympathetic stare on her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Before he turns away, he fixes her with a small smile and pats her head with her notes.

"See you, Kai."

She smiled brightly at him, but his eyes were fixated on someone else. She followed his gaze; to a head of spiky hair.

He faced towards her again, "I'll see you another time." He walks away without giving a chance to say anything.

Kairi groaned and leaned against her locker. "He always does this. Stupid Riku." She muttered while Selphie nodded sagely.

"Boys are boys, what do you expect?"

XXXXXX

He found him on the roof, leaning against the fence and looking towards the ocean.

"…You're here." Sora turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled, almost gingerly.

"Yeah. It's been a long time, Riku."

Riku stomped towards him and yanked him by the collar, "You haven't contacted me in the last _eight months_!"

Sora hung there innocently. "Twilight Town broke my phone. And I was coming here anyways." He shrugged and he was almost punched.

"Get a new one, dammit!"

"It's costly!"

"Make the organization give you one!"

"Boss doesn't like cellphones; 'cause of the long distance thingy."

"Urgh…You- -Never mind. Why are you here on Destiny? I thought after Twilight Town, you'd be staying up in the Castles."

"They decided to give me a break; and I wanted to spend it here; after Twilight Town. And originally; I was going to come with a bow on my head as a surprise." Sora stated for more affect; and Riku sighed.

"Damn. Was Twilight Town harsh?"

"No…Not really, I guess. Not like some of the other places. You're on duty, aren't you?"

"Nah; not until college."

"We'll be going up to the Castles together, then?"

"Yeah."

"That's…that's good."

The looked over the palm trees of Destiny Islands; wasting time before the bell rang for class to start.

"You know…I'm really, really glad."

Riku looked at him in confusion. "Hn?"

"I never really made that great of an impression before. But, now I do. It's kind of crazy; not how it was like when we were younger."

.

.

.

A/N:

Oh. I'm here again. Well. Thank you for even looking here.


	4. Verse 4, Hikari

**even I don't know it {Verse 4, Hikari}**

.

.

.

"Have you decided yet?" Kairi asked Sora as they walked home.

It was nearly sunset; and the sea breeze was coming in. The dusty road of the neighborhood shifted sand as they trudged on the same route. As they passed homes; they waved to the elderly who hung about at the porch and watched the shadows the palm trees cast.

"On what?"

"What sports or clubs you're going to be in?"

He tilted his head towards the sky in thought, as though trying to rack his brain. "Maybe the Art of Cooking Club. Cooking sounds nice. I won't have to survive on microwaveable food." He rambles, glasses pushing upwards.

Sora had a tendency to wear glasses; because apparently, he revealed quite bluntly, that his eyesight sucks. Kairi giggles slightly.

"Cooking? That's interesting." She murmurs softly to herself; she can't exactly picture him doing it.

After only knowing Sora for a while; he comes off across laid back and cool; jaded. That's what makes him off. His mask of friendliness is still hinted underneath; but it seems as though much more mature. It's a little unbalanced.

"What about sports?"

"Don't know yet. I'm not really eager about the competition it brings out of the other schools." He says lightly, but she can hear the ice thickening beneath it. She makes herself promise to not talk about it often.

"Mm." She hums. Kairi was in the Literature club; and noticed, rather disappointedly, that he didn't mention it all in his interests.

Sora looks at something connected to his pocket to his palm. She looks over curiously, where at first he jumps and backs away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"…No, it's fine." He flashes the thing in front of her face; letting it glint in the dying sunlight. "It's a pocket watch."

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Kairi claims, glancing at it in wonder. After she'd move to Destiny Islands, she never went anywhere else.

"When I was up in Europe; preferably England for the year, a friend gave it to me. Its design was supposed to match the detail on Big Ben." Sora murmurs quietly.

He lets her hold the small machine in her hands, silent the whole minute. "…Sora, why did you come here?"

Sora looks at her; guarded eyes and stiff posture and all. She immediately regrets asking that question and moves away from him. One second, he closes his eyes; another second and he sighs, and opens his eyes again with a small, hidden smile. "…Another time, Kairi." He walks away.

It was a kind of a good bye, Kairi supposed.

XXXXXX

Every time he releases it; it causes a loud twang and applause.

Sora hits the target every time he aims; straight in the middle. His lean muscles ripple with every movement; and his eyes take on a sort of distant look to them. Just like it did when he tried out for the other sports.

His arms release their form and he straightens his posture in a more natural pose and he smiles brightly. "So, how'd I do?"

"That was amazing Sora! I didn't know archery was your thing! You did well in the other sports too!" A guy walks up to him, Tidus. "Have you tried out for water polo yet? Or the swim team?"

"Haven't, but I guess I'll try…"

After the first time he tried for a sport (soccer), people began following him around. Kairi had been one of those people; dragged along with Selphie. He was almost just as good as Riku; but it seemed as though he looked most at home with martial arts; like kendo. Probably trying hands with each sport before choosing one.

"I heard Sora lives not too far from you." Selphie rambles, switching from her latest object of affections to him. "Do you walk home with him then?"

"He told me that he lives in the shacks. And yeah, we often go home together." Kairi trails off, watching Sora joke around with Tidus; slapping each other on the back.

Selphie smiles mischievously, eyes flickering between the boys. "Do I smell attraction in the air, Kairi?"

"What? No!" Kairi whispered screeched. Her voice became lower, "You know who my only one is, Selphie." She pouted.

The younger girl laughed. "Alright, then. But, I mean, he's really attractive, maybe a little unknown, but that can be fixed. He's nice and friendly."

"I don't know, Sel. I'm stuck on him, though." Kairi whispers, and glances around for the silver haired boy. He was nowhere in sight and she sighed.

"Hrmph. I bet it's the genre!"

"What?" She immediately furrowed her brows when Selphie swung around her, clasping their hands together.

"Riku's noticeably more popular than Sora, isn't he? That's 'cause Riku is the strong, silent type with jagged edges. And Sora's the cute, nice guy next door. Girls like the excitement and challenge given to them when presented with Riku's type. On the other hand; Sora probably won't do anything wrong; because he's nice and sweet."

"What?"

"Kairi; it's all in the matter of how aggressive the character is! Riku's probably a level ten; so you like it rough. Sora's just a level one, most likely, so that's why you aren't attracted to him at all!" Selphie exclaims and continues rambling on about girls' manga.

"Oh, stop, Selphie, that doesn't make sense at all."

_Because I don't think that's really true at all._

.

.

.

A/N:

Oh. Again. This happens often, doesn't it? Thank you for your support. This story focuses on stereotypes and how life isn't simple.


	5. Verse 4:2, Hikari

**the future is always before us {Verse 4, Hikari}**

.

.

.

Sora had finally chosen the track team and martial arts club. He decided to join Art Club over Cooking, however. Nevertheless, on days like Thursdays and Tuesdays, a few girls would crowd around the athletics department and watch and the Art Club was always crowded too.

Apparently; Sora was no beginner with a pencil.

"Sora! It's so pretty! Will you give me some art lessons sometime?"

"Will you draw me something?"

"Will you going to give the piece to someone? It's really amazing."

There were several times Kairi had caught him trying to sneak away from the oncoming crowd; it seems like no one had gotten completely over his transfer since a month ago. It happened often with Riku; but eventually his glares had turned someone to stone; and everything ceased. Now, they mainly admired from a distance.

She sighed.

Kairi was still in Lit Club, and all she could do was stare out into the hallway and across to where Sora sat, working on some new piece. And sheesh, she hadn't ever the chance to look at his artwork; only hear the rumors. But, it really made her anxious; almost. Just a little; because she always wondered what he could be drawing.

"Stupid _Titanic_…" She muttered as she crumpled another piece of paper with a failed creative story idea.

Currently; the club had been appointed with the task of choosing a play or composing one for the Drama Club. Either it was island themed or something with romance. At one point, the Lit club had watched a series of movies for inspiration.

"Kairi, have you thought of anything yet?" Selphie said in a worried corner; flipping eagerly through ideas given to club by a number of students in the school.

"No, and I'm not really sure yet…" Kairi replied as she made a doodle with her pencil.

Selphie rolled in her chair in frustration. "We got so many suggestions from so many students. Some of them look interesting; but I can't go through all of them. And we need to turn in the idea by end of the next week."

The student body had its own ideas; each idea had to be with a student name, a summary, and with a story title.

"How about this? We can split the stack tonight with Wakka or something, and come up with something by Friday." Kairi pointed out, trying to be optimistic.

"True. We can do that, I guess." Selphie twirled in her seat again. "Wakka's at water polo practice, isn't he?"

"Yeah. We, like, only have three people in this club, and usually, one member isn't here the whole time."

XXXXXX

In truth, Kairi didn't want the play to be island related. It's not like she hated islands or anything; she loved Destiny, that's for sure. It's just that…it seemed so normal. And maybe she really was what Selphie said; someone who liked it 'aggressive'. Maybe that was a little strong. She just wanted something more adventurous. After all, she'd been on the island with the same people and same things practically her whole life.

No, she didn't dislike them. In fact, she loved everyone; how the birds chirped in the morning, how the sand made the world glisten; everything. But, somehow, there…

There just had to be more to life.

She wasn't entirely that desperate; but she didn't want to be stuck in the same cycle forever. Kairi had held it as a secret to herself for most of her lifetime; as soon as she graduated, she'd travel the world.

_Yeah! We'll do it together!_

_We will, won't we?_

_Of course; pinky promise me- -_

"Kairi! Wait up!" A familiar voice called out.

She turned around on the road and saw Sora run to her at a steady pace. It was after clubs, and it seems he had finally evaded the groups of girls within the art room.

"Hi." Kairi greeted him and they stepped into easy step together, feeling the silence.

It wasn't exciting walking with him, not like the things she craved every other day. But, it was satisfying in a content way.

And it unnerved her somewhat.

"How are you feeling?"

"What?" She snaps out of her reverie, suddenly put off by Sora's question.

He chuckles; a soft, comforting sound, "How are you feeling?"

It wasn't one of those how-are-you-feelings that referred to how your day was. It was more of a question that concerned her wellbeing. It was almost as if she was some fragile person; about to break at any given moment. And there was a soft, gentle tone to his voice, as if he wasn't just asking out of general concern. Like he knows something.

Kairi smiles, and doesn't really get what it all means, but knows enough that she feels just fine. "Never better, Sora. I've been worse."

He pauses, but smiles. "That's good then…really good. I'm happy."

She blushes a little. "It's just a little thing…" He shakes his head in disagreement, and it becomes silent between them once more.

They arrive near the fence of her home and she stops. With a genuine smile at him before she turns away, "Sora, you're really nice. To think about concerning yourself with me. Thank you."

He stays at her fence for what seems the longest time span of ten seconds before leaving; his face hidden in the shadows of his hair.

She sees his almost bittersweet smile; and wonders to herself…

Why does it look like it's a goodbye?

.

.

.

A/N:

Whoopee. I have updated. Interesting. Thank you for your support. Kairi's last name is Kuremoto. I used 'Kuremoto' for her last name since it has the words 'give' or 'present' and 'base' or 'origin', which to me is synonymous to 'simple' and 'clean'. Simple and Clean is the counterpart to Hikari. Now…it makes me wonder about certain things…


	6. Verse 3, Simple and Clean

**the daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me {Verse 3, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

"Kuremoto-san, please see me after class." The teacher called and Kairi nodded in apprehension.

"Okay."

She thought over the things she's been doing lately. Her grades were passing (even on the verge of being at least the salutatorian) and she had extracurricular activities. So, she was okay in the academic requirements. She hadn't done anything bad in the last few years; not even in middle school; unless breaking a test tube the other day in chemistry counted. Her record was clean and she was friendly enough to the people around her.

Finally, her nerves became tightened as she walked up to the front as other students filed out. It was truth that Kairi was always a good student. The worst thing she might have done to have been wrong was probably be kind of picky with the people she likes (though, that's wearing down).

"Ah, Kuremoto-san."

"Did…Did I do something bad?" She asked hesitantly; her face becoming painted in panic.

The teacher shook his head, "No, not at all. However, I'm aware that you and your friend were the ones who started the Literature club; with another member."

"Oh…"

"I understand that Drama club has asked a task of you; and your club may finish that. But after that, we cannot sponsor the club anymore."

"What? Why?" Selphie would not be happy.

"The Literature club consists of only three people; one of which is in athletics and cannot participate fully. The room could be, instead, used for staff meetings or clubs with more popularity."

"…So we need to have more people join?"

"Yes; and there has to be at least five more. The principal has told me that the deadline to meet this expectation is after the upcoming play. Do you understand?"

Kairi nodded dejectedly. She could understand one to two people joining; but five was a little too much. "Yes. We'll see what we can do."

XXXXXX

Kairi never really got a chance to walk home with Sora; knowing he had sports. Her mind was overly busy with ideas for the play and recruiting more members for the Literature club. It was almost night in the neighborhood as she entered the convenience store to buy a few last minute ingredients her mother needed for an upcoming dinner with Riku's family. That would be next week, when her father would be coming home from his latest business trip.

The fluorescent light buzzed overhead, attracting moths and flies to it as she entered the store. Cash in hand; she made for the food aisles. Almost lost in mind, she almost didn't hear a familiar voice; albeit whiney.

"There isn't? Why?" It was pitched slightly; wavering to match the speaker's mood.

"Erm… We could probably order a shipment for it; if it's rather popular, if you'd like."

"That _sucks_. But, I guess it can wait. _Sigh_."

"Can, um, repeat the name of the item?"

"Sea salt ice cream. It's really good stuff. Especially in the summer."

"…um, alright?"

"Say, do you have any salt caramels? What about saltwater taffy? I mean, it's an island, right?" Now, that was stereotyping.

"Sir, have you at least checked the candy aisle?" A voice that was beginning to sound exhausted.

"Yes. But there aren't any. But, since salt caramels and saltwater taffy is good; I can understand if someone would want to hide it for themselves." It was innocent poison.

"_Are you kid_- -we'll just order a shipment for them, okay? If you give me your address, we can mail it special to your doorstep." The clerk sounded irate; something only achieved if someone had a mess up in an aisle.

Kairi rounded the corner and found her eyes seated on Sora and his slightly mischievous position against the counter. The clerk had been there for a long time; much longer than she had been on the island; and apparently, it seemed he had experienced this before.

"For real?"

"Look, you might be grown now, brat, but don't think I'm an ignorant old man! Now, shoo, before I get rid of you myself!"

"Mean! But, sure, I'll go! I'll always be back, anyways." Soft, impish laughter escaped him as he neared the door.

"Uh huh. Now, shoo, I've a customer, Sky boy."

Kairi walked up to the counter a little hesitantly, not really sure how to react in a situation like this. Sora noticed her immediately, and offered his usual kind smile; displaying nothing of his behavior from before. A nice, behaved boy next door.

_Why do you smile at me like that…?_

She placed the basket on the counter and the old man rang it up, grumbling about bipolarity and teenagers. Kairi smiled a bit back at him; the least she could do for such a nice smile.

"Hi, Sora." She said when she had all her groceries in hand; he was nice enough to wait for her.

"What brings you out?"

She looks back at the bags in her hands, "My mother needed some last minute ingredients."

Sora tilted his head and looked out at the sky. His irises were painted such a dark color that night; almost black in the dim light; but warm, as if remembering something and a little lost. It almost made her feel helpless; a feeling she disliked.

"What are you thinking, Sora?"

He looked almost melancholy; but his face brightened up with a smile. It irked her a little. "Being near the sea gets me nostalgic, that's all."

"Oh… Why?"

Sora looked away this time, kicking at pebbles whenever it came his way. "It helps me think when I need to." She could tell he didn't want to be questioned anymore; but she felt compelled. However, before she opened her mouth, Sora asked a question of his own, "What do you want from this place, Kairi?"

She hesitated.

"Has something been eating at your mind lately?" Too close for comfort.

_Raft…_

_Gotta build one…and see him…_

"Kairi?"

She shook; cold, but sweating. She hated it; this feeling she got. "I could never ask anything from Destiny." Kairi says almost stiffly, not really knowing what was making her act this way.

Sora laughs bitterly when they stop near her house.

"Is it because everything you want isn't here?" And he smiles that almost bittersweet smile and leaves.

Kairi doesn't really remember walking through the gates, up the steps, and into her home. Her mother questions her about that attractive youth walking her home and she barely hears it.

"I've noticed him walking home with you almost every day, Kairi. He seems like a nice boy; is he new here?"

She places the bags on the kitchen counter. "Has been for a month, mom."

"Well. And I thought, maybe, you looked well with Riku. Perhaps we should invite him to the dinner, as well. He's been nice enough to walk you home. Who knows what could go on when you're not looking."

Kairi doesn't hear her; too lost in thought over Sora's words. "Yeah. Sure."

It was because of his genre. Selphie was wrong. How could two people; who've never known what the other has experienced learn to even be comfortable with the other? That was the meaning of her attraction.

_I just don't want to be left behind._

_Please._

.

.

.

A/N:

I'm here. You're here. Think carefully over Kairi's choice of words at the end, please. Thank you for your support.


	7. Refrain, Hikari

**no matter what the time {Refrain, Hikari}**

.

.

.

It seemed as though Riku and Sora were close.

"So much for a romantic triangle, Selphie." Kairi jokes during lunch when they see the two boys chatting and walking through the courtyard in the window.

"Oh, shush, Kairi, you haven't read enough shoujo manga. There's still a chance." Selphie lectures and her eyes flit around the room, focusing on a mane of blonde hair before focusing on Kairi.

Kairi was pretty, she'd grown up to be a good girl; although, a little over kill. Selphie sighed. She was still so clueless over romance. "Have you thought of anyone to join us in the club?"

"I don't really know, but we should get a few popular people, so they can attract others for us."

"…mm." Kairi said as she looked towards the window again.

_They both look so carefree… I don't see that often with Riku._

"Cheer up, Kairi. Boys are like that with each other; you know, like how we are with ourselves."

XXXXXX

"Hey, Sora."

"Mm?" Sora was lying on the floor of the roof, gazing up at the sky. Riku hung by the fence, overlooking Destiny.

"Was…Twilight Town that harsh?"

Sora opened his mouth and then closed it. "I think I'm going to quit art club."

"What?"

"Too many people in it; and while the attention is nice, I came here to relax until graduation. I never asked, but what sport are you in?"

Riku growled and dragged a hand over his face, "The same ones you're in! Blockhead…" He muttered. "Maybe if you shave off your hair, maybe you'd be able to see and hear."

"Shut up. I like my hair."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"I got caught up in a few things. KH wasn't too happy."

"…"

XXXXXX

Along the way home, Kairi found herself in front of the shacks.

They weren't really shacks, but that's what everyone had affectionately termed them. They were a series of apartments built on stilts in case a tsunami wanted to bust in. They towered next the tallest palm trees, and some teens who lived there could usually take the easy way out but climbing down them. Destiny Islands was a colorful place, so it'd make sense that some of the inhabitants would want to paint their houses bright.

She remembered standing as child in front of it every day, just curious as to what it looked like on the inside. Or she'd wait for someone to come out of there, while she knew most of the people who lived there; it never felt like she was waiting for them.

Oh well. Kairi turned to follow her usual route back home before someone stopped her.

"Kairi? What are you doing?"

Kairi cringed at the sound of Sora's voice. She hadn't entirely gotten over his words the other day. She turned towards his approaching figure; thick spikes appearing in the dying sun.

"…oh, hi…" She trails off, somewhat embarrassed to be found hanging outside his home.

"I was j-just lost in thought, and I ended up here. Heehee." Kairi chirps nervously, scratching her head.

He stares at her for what seems like the longest time before saying, "…mm."

Is that all he had to say- -make? It wasn't much of a word… "Do you want to come inside?"

She snaps at his offer. "I couldn't possibly- -I really don't want to intrude…I mean, the day's almost over and- -."

"Pssh. It's not like I'm going to rape you in there. Come on." He takes her hand and leads up the winding stairs and ladders. For some reason, he's so casual with her; acting a little like a kid; lost in a memory.

She should be talking.

When he takes her inside, the smell of slight palm and sandalwood invade her senses; touches of sea salt mixing into the air. The scent was only familiar if you'd been close enough to Sora to smell it on him. It had a nostalgic feel to it; home; yet so distant.

The walls had a faded blue color to them; almost white. And while she was faced with small living space and kitchen corner; she knew that the bedroom and bath were probably right behind a door. Almost all the windows were open; letting light pour in and it was an organized household, although, in scattered, clean way.

Sora had probably disappeared somewhere down in the kitchen corner, where she could hear rummaging. And then, a few curses and lecturing. When she poked her head over the counter, she saw a food covered Sora regarding a gray cat.

"- -and that is why we do not use cat food for a litter box. Do you understand?"

As if it understood, the cat wagged its tail.

"Oh. Sorry, Kairi."

"It's fine…?"

"Kage, say hello."

Currently, awkward silence was met as said cat hid behind Sora in suspicion towards Kairi. Absent mindedly, Sora brushed bits of food off his shirt, while trying to comb it out of his thick hair. Kairi's hand reaches out towards a missed piece in his hair, and she swore it was involuntary; against her will, but plucked it out for him.

"…"

"Um…You missed one?"

"Oh. Thank you." To be truthful, Sora suddenly struck her as the slightly clumsy, go lucky kind of person who dealt with obstacles as if they weren't out of the normal. It was cute in an innocent kind of way, like a little kid.

"Sora?"

He was busy staring at her; examining and it brought pink to her face. "Hmm?"

"Are…Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah." He picked up Kage and started petting him.

_Yeah, cute in the obnoxious sort of way. How infuriating._

She immediately became irritated. "Oy. Sora? Are you there? You're just sitting on the floor, petting your cat." _Why did I come here again…?_

He smiled cheekily at her, causing for another blush. "Are you jealous?"

She knew this game and Kairi smiled haughtily. "Of you. I want to pet your cat, too." She settled down on the floor beside him and Kage immediately jumped on her lap.

For about half an hour, this went on; Sora watched as Kairi ran her fingers in Kage's glossy coat.

"I never knew you were good friends with Riku." She murmured, scratching behind Kage's ears.

"We've known each other." He doesn't really answer her implied question, evading it.

"Well- -I mean, not to intrude or anything- -."

"You won't." It sounded more of a certainty as opposed to comfort or assurance.

"How did you two come to know each other?"

Sora tilted his head and closed his eyes; his way of remembering something. "Riku told you how he moved around a bit, right?" Kairi nodded. "Well, we happened to cross roads for a while, and through that, we knew each other." It almost sounded real, but she decided not to ask.

A somewhat tense quietness came over them; Kage's back rising a little with each second. Suddenly aware of the time appearing on the clock, she jumped, startling the cat and Sora, who'd been watching her. It was almost seven.

"Is it that late? It's already seven." Kairi muttered, looking at the kitchen clock. Sora chuckled a little.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's kind of dark."

"N…no, that's fine, I think I can do it on my own." Kairi replies, taking Sora's hand to pick herself up. His hand was cold; in a soothing way.

At the door, before she left, Kage sliding his tail around her ankle and Sora leaning against the door, he said, "I wanted to ask- -is it too late to join the Lit club?"

.

.

.

A/N:

FUCKING SHIT. I don't put numbers on my chapters and I put the wrong one up- -GOD DUCKING FAMMIT. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY.


	8. Verse 2, Hikari

**i'll introduce my family, you'll surely get along well {Verse 2, Hikari}**

.

.

.

Her face flushed in anxiety; her heart pounded, and her palms became sweaty. Selphie was the ecstatic one; going on about romance.

Sora was in the Lit clubroom; sitting casually in a chair, looking through papers with them.

"So~~ra.

"Se~~lphie." It was soft bantering between the two of them, causing irritation for Kairi.

Between a squealing and obviously attracted Selphie and amused Sora, it almost looked like flirting. Something that made Kairi frown slightly at, because, in all honesty, they were supposed to be working on the task for Drama club and it was getting late. Not to mention (she denied this heavily), she was feeling a little lonely.

She tapped Selphie's head slightly with her own pile of papers. "Oy, let's get somewhere today."

"Mean!" She whined, sticking her tongue out playfully, "I accidentally left my papers in the classroom, so I'm going to go get them. Don't do anything without me!" She paused by the doorway and giggled suggestively as she made for another room.

Kairi rolled her eyes as Sora spun in his chair, fixated completely on a piece of paper. She tilted her head at him and attempted to look over his shoulder, causing him to jump.

_You can flirt with Selphie, but I can't even go near you?_

The thought made her affronted slightly and she huffed inwardly. Sora, looking back in surprise; smiled apologetically.

"Ah. Sorry, my shoulder's a little sensitive from practice the other day." His voice was always soft with her; so formal. Like she was fragile; something she always despised.

It didn't really sound like a lie, but she would let it slide. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know. What's that in your hand?" She gestured at the sheet in his hand.

He waved the paper in realization. "I was reading over the summary. It's the story of _Calypso_. You know, the Titan's daughter…"

Kairi smiled sheepishly. In truth, she was never that big on Greek mythology or history, but she nodded anyways, because Sora seemed to like the story. Going through some of the story ideas, she hadn't recalled seeing that paper in the pile, so she took it from him.

"Let me see it."

Before he could protest, he quieted and became calm, resulting in reluctant defeat. Her fingers grasped the paper and from the vibe he was giving up, it seemed like she was seeing something she wasn't really supposed to see or comprehend. Maybe it really was something she shouldn't be looking at. It didn't stop her from scanning over the summary and settings.

Her eyes only hit certain lines, making her attracted to them immediately. She unconsciously felt her grip tighten on the paper as every word bore into her.

_All alone on her island…_

The summary exaggerated a few things; making Calypso some damsel in distress. Kairi was never for stereotypes as those- -_so irritating- -_

_A nymph, a practical noble of powerful blood..._

_She had longed for her beloved._

"Kairi?"

She broke out of her reverie and snapped her head at him too fast. She cringed at the sudden pain, but felt the churning in her stomach more bothersome. Sora focused on her with dark eyes clouded with concern and a little of something else- -desperateness? Hope?

Her mind was a little too unorganized. "Are you okay?"

She hated that question. Why the formality? Why do you ask the same question so many times? "I'm. Fine." She grits slowly; feeling a migraine coming on. The sun's almost setting from where she can see the window, and she gathers her things quietly.

"Kairi. Let me walk you home." Sora gently touches her shoulder, but she jerks away.

"I- -." Kairi paused in the middle of her sentence. _I don't need you._ Those words, in her mind, felt so hypocritical. Sora was only trying to be nice. What reason did she have to be so hostile? Her shoulders relaxed and she looked at her shoes in embarrassment for her attitude a few minutes ago. It wasn't like her.

"…o-okay." She murmurs. Even though she can't see it, she knows that Sora's smiling gently at her.

XXXXXX

"Where is it…? Where is it?" Selphie muttered over and over again. She thought for sure that she had left her papers in the room before; but now, she was just looking in every classroom now.

She sighed once more and bent again on the floor, scanning if anything was left under a desk. Then, she spotted a stack of papers. Selphie sighed in relief as she retrieved it. Pulling herself back up, she realized it was time for the school to close down. Sora and Kairi probably were walking home by now. The only things probably going on right now were most likely the sports practices that went on this day. Water polo, basketball, soccer…

"I wonder…" She whispered as she started out of the classroom. Sure enough, the clubroom was empty, but still open when she went to get her things. "Left without telling me. Kairi, you're such a nice friend." She pouted slightly and looked out the window, wondering if anyone else was out there.

The water polo team seemed to have had early practice and was heading home. Well, there was only one left, taking their time to walk to the gates. A slightly shaggy mane of blonde hair with an ear bud sticking out of one ear.

She grasped the papers in her hand, almost crumpling them. "Tidus…"

She started running, dragging her bag with her and running through several double doors. "TIDUS!" Selphie yelled, trying to catch up with him, they hadn't talked in a long time and subtlety wasn't her specialty.

He turned half away around, looking back at her. "Selphie…?"

She nearly tumbled as she braked; catching her breath. It was almost a chance; for her to take and reconnect. "…Tidus! I wanted to ask if you wanted to…to join Lit club." She breathed heavily again, knowing that it wasn't her ideal start, but it would take her somewhere if she could just talk to him again- -

"Can't. I don't have time since I've got more important stuff to do." He says and turns, walking away from her, as if nothing happened.

"More important stuff…?" She whispers, almost hurt.

Her tie crumples from the over tightening of her palms and her face becomes slightly pink. "Why are you so cold, Tidus?"

XXXXXX

For the whole trip back to their respective homes, they were silent, but Kairi appreciated it, and let it soothe her headache to almost nothing. When she seemed as though she was in a better mood, Sora started talking to her as they reached the front gate of her home.

His eyes held that mischievous look, not like the kind he had for Selphie or any other girl who decided to strike up playful conversation, but it seemed specifically for her. The boyish and knowing kind, slightly flirty and a bit serious. It made her redden slightly, causing her to look away.

"You know…you never took me up on that offer."

"What offer?"

He looked a little disappointed at her lack of memory…

"_You can always take me around Destiny Islands sometime. It'd be nice."_

Then, she remembered. "Oh! That's…" Her face became a little brighter. "Er…s-sure!" Did she just agree? Even though she liked Riku? No, no, this wasn't a date. Was it?

And then, Sora smiled. It was one of his regular smiles or the gentle ones she always got, but it was one of those goofy, infectious ones that displayed overall happiness. Her grip on her bag tightened.

"That's great! What day?" His eyes were bright, and this careless attitude was so like him, that she couldn't help but feel a tingling in her chest; something becoming louder in the back of her mind.

_Smile, for me. Don't forget, because…_

"Sora- -."

"Kairi! Who is this?!"

The two teenagers jumped and Kairi let out an indignant squeal. "Mother!"

Her mother smiled brightly at Sora, who scratched his head uncomfortably. If anything, she was like another Selphie. "He's so cute up close, Kairi, introduce me!"

Inwardly, Kairi winced and gave an apologetic expression to Sora who shrugged. "Mom, this is Sora Hikari. He goes to school with me." As if her mother didn't already know that through the school uniform.

"Nice to meet you, Sora! I'm Kairi's mom, as you can see." She replied, taking his hands in hers. "It's been so nice of you to walk Kairi home!"

Sora looked a little troubled. "My home is just a few blocks from here, so I always take this route."

"Really? You know, in a few days, Kairi's father is coming home, and we're having a dinner, you're absolutely welcomed to come and join us!" Kairi's mother forced on him; getting closer to him.

Sora stiffened slightly and Kairi tried to pull her mother back. "No, no, it's okay, Sora. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"…I'll come."

Her mother danced and Kairi sighed. Of course, Riku was also going to be there, Sora would see how awkward she'd be around him.

"That's wonderful! It's this Friday. Now, I'll leave you two alone, I need to check on my dinner. It was delightful meeting you, Sora." Her mother sang and pranced back into the home.

As soon as they were alone and things had become settled, Kairi sighed. Looking up at Sora, she saw he had a fond look in his eyes; gentle and warm.

"I'm sorry, Sora. My mother's a little weird."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. She's a nice lady; I can tell she cares about you a lot." He murmurs the last part softly. "So, how about Sunday afternoon?"

"What? Oh- -okay!" She said a bit too eagerly, and withdrew a little sheepishly. On the other hand, Sora chuckled.

"I'll see you Friday, then."

To be truthful, every time he did say goodbye, she didn't really like them.

.

.

.

A/N:

I really like Sora. And I think I'm doing a good job of displaying Kairi. Selphie's a cute character, too. Riku's coming back next chapter. I won't be here by the end of the week, so I'm posting this early. It's nice to have quite a bit of followers, so thank you! I'm sorry if this story is so slow. I just don't want Kairi and Sora to have an undeveloped relationship.


	9. Verse 2, Simple and Clean

**no, I don't think life is quite that simple {Verse 2, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

A breeze whistled through the palm trees and chimes.

Shaggy blonde hair. A gentle caressing hand.

_I'll see you._

She wasn't seeing this- -

She ran away.

XXXXXX

Thursday evening came and Kairi was already troubled on what to wear for the upcoming family dinner. Her eyes strayed between a lilac colored dress and a simple, yet pretty orange sherbet skirt and frilly top. In frustration, she sighed and plopped on her bed. Usually, she wasn't so exasperated with outfitting and whatnot, but tomorrow was a special day for her dad to come home and after all…

Fingering the lilac dress, she thought of Sora.

He was so…so _vague._ He treated her so lightly, like she could break at any moment. He never turned that much of a promiscuous eye at her. What was she to him? Somehow, he knew something she didn't; and that was a feeling she sometimes got with Riku. Sometimes; because Riku was often so hesitant to show his emotions. On the other hand, Sora was seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Am I…what you're waiting for?" She whispered. Her fingers tightened on the cloth. Her mother was currently out in the garden, weeding out a few plants.

Kairi stalked down the stairs and wandered out into the back porch where her mother was admiring her handiwork. Her mother, when not so hyper, was determined and gentle, Kairi's role model.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hello, dear. Did you need something?" She replied, taking off her gloves and leaving them on the white picket fence surrounding her petunias. She strolled up to Kairi, only a few inches taller.

The question pounded inside her head, and she had no idea why she was so nervous. "What was my life like back when I was smaller?"

Her mother regarded her with a gentle look and pushed her inside. She reached the kitchen counter, taking a pitcher of lemonade and pouring two glasses. "Well, it was such a long time ago, you see. But, very memorable, after all. You were often sick as a child, but you often went outside, exploring. You were a very adventurous child. Now, I don't really remember anything more than you coming in during dinner and lunch and leaving before your father and I woke up. You were always outside, despite being rather frail. You should probably ask Riku about it, since he was your childhood friend."

"I see… You don't know anything else?"

Her mother shook her head. "It was a rather troubling time back then, because there were times your father had to work more in order for your health to recover and Riku often brought you back a little sick. There were a couple of times you had to stay for a long time in the hospital. Lots of neighborhood children visited you."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you remember any of them?"

Her mother shook her head. "Don't know all of them; it's been so long. I know for sure Selphie and Riku did."

"Oh…" Kairi sighed once more. The doorbell rang. "I'll get that. Thanks, mom."

Her mother sighed tiredly before going out through the back porch once more to see what else could be done. Kairi held the door open, only to see Selphie. She was currently looking at her shoes. Kairi could obviously feel something off, but chose to ignore it, knowing the younger girl would open up about it soon. It was often that Selphie came over to her house, so she let her in.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…not really. I know you're having a family dinner tomorrow, so I thought I'd visit you today."

"Oh, okay. Maybe you can help me choose my outfit; I'm having trouble." She laughed lightly as they walked upstairs.

She closed the door soundly behind them and Selphie stood in the corner, not really moving. Kairi fiddled around with her outfits, picking one up while balancing their weight. To the light of her window, she held them up, pondering slightly. "So, what do you think, Selphie? The lilac or the orange and white?" She turned around halfway, only to see the other girl crying.

"Sel? What's wrong?"

The younger girl shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kairi. I just needed to see someone."

"No, tell me. I want to know." Kairi persuaded as they knelt on the floor.

Selphie just seemed to cry harder, but grabbed the older girl's shirt. "…You can't. You can't tell anyone about it, okay? You have to promise me."

"I promise."

"I…I never meant to see anything. I wish I hadn't seen at all." She cried as she held onto Kairi. "It hurts so much, but, Kairi, they were so in love and every touch was so…"

"W-who, Selphie?"

"Miss Yuna and Tidus!" Selphie whispered sharply, before drawing back and crying again. "Don't tell anyone what I said. Tidus is only seventeen and Miss Yuna's twenty-six. Who knows how long they've been together, Kairi! I was only walking around the neighborhood, using the forest roads…"

"Oh, Selphie. I didn't know you never got over him…I'm so sorry."

"It just hurts…But, they really looked like they were in love and all, so don't tell anyone." Selphie sniffled, and pushed herself up. She was often quick to recover and push aside her feelings.

"Sel?"

"I'll be fine. I feel better after talking about it." She sighed, patting her throat. "Now, let's see about those dresses. I heard Sora was coming over." She giggled as Kairi threw an exasperated look at her. "And Riku's already coming, so your chance for a love triangle is here! Or if you're interested in a threesome, I'm sure it'll be interesting."

"Selphie!"

The younger girl ignored her indignant screech and walked up to the where the dresses were. "Are these your choices?" She sounded incredulous.

"What?" Now, she, a seventeen year old, was getting lectured by a girl three years her junior. "What's wrong with them?"

"These will never do! Kairi, what were you thinking? They don't say anything about you, and secondly, they lack sex appeal!" Selphie chattered, throwing the dresses about.

"The dinner is for my dad, though…" She fiddled with her hair in embarrassment. The other girl sighed.

"Two hot guys over at your house? Any girl would kill for that. Geez. I'm going to look in your closet, Kai." She immediately moved towards the door, flipping through several pieces of clothing as Kairi sat on the bed awkwardly. "Oh…hello, what's this?" Selphie plucked out a white summer dress, slightly ruffled on the bottom and frilly at the straps.

"Oh, I was hoping save that for the upcoming festival next week." Kairi murmured as she looked it over again.

Selphie pouted. "Well, fine. I like this other one, too." She pulled out a white sundress that was simple. It was similar to the first one, just not as intricate.

"That's…" She remembered wearing that when she first saw Sora on the beach, flipping stones into the water.

"It's perfect, Kai. You always looked best in white, after all."

XXXXXX

"Riku. When graduation comes, we can't really come back to Destiny, can we?" Sora asked, as they wandered about in the Secret Place.

He fingered a few drawings as Riku stood by the opening of the cave. "It's not impossible, just difficult. We're already in important positions, we'll probably be crowded up with work when we get there, you know. Making sure each province is well and connected. We're ambassadors, Sora."

"True…I'd be sad though." Sora chuckled softly as he looked at indiscernible scribble on a rock.

"You should tell her."

"Tell her what? I told her we became friends when I met you in the midst of traveling and crossing paths. I don't want her to know everything."

Riku growled in frustration. "Why are you so bitter? You weren't like this before."

Sora clutched a stone. "What do you mean before? Life is always like this. It changes, but it doesn't change us. In fact, we become more like our true self. Not change… I guess, you know, it's not that simple."

"Tell me something about Twilight."

"…I fell in love."

.

.

.

A/N:

O.O Sora's becoming truthful. You probably know who he fell in love with in Twilight Town. Thank you for your support.


	10. Verse 2:2, Simple and Clean

…**does that mean I have to meet your father? {Verse 2, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

"You're home."

Kairi was held in a mutual hug with her father. "I am, aren't I? So, what's cooking? I'm quite famished from the trip."

Friday afternoon was showing its best sunset. School had finished only a mere few hours ago, and Kairi was already in her dress. She could only wait for the other guests to come. "You'll see. Mom wants to wait for Riku's family to come over."

"Riku?" Her father was a hard worker and had good relations to Riku, who'd always been a family friend. At times, though, she couldn't help but feel that something was going on that she didn't know of.

"How is he? I haven't seen him in three months."

"The usual. Excelling in class, looking the same, and still the same personality." She giggled, knowing Riku to be like another child to her father.

"…good. Good. So, he hasn't made any 'vacations' or 'trips' lately?"

Kairi furrowed her brows, slightly confused by the question and a little left out. "Not that I know of. He would have told me or Mom."

Her father nodded. "How's my little girl been doing lately? Still smart and sharp?"

"As ever." She piped up cheerily as her mother poked her head out from the kitchen door.

"You're here!" The middle aged woman twirled to her husband eagerly and kissed him. "We're also having another guest, dear. He's been walking home with Kairi since he moved here."

"A boy?"

The doorbell wrung loud and Kairi sighed in relief from the certain awkward situation to come soon. Happily opening the door without excusing herself formally from the conversation, she realized suddenly, that it was most likely not the best decision.

"…hi." Sora waved a little awkwardly, dressed in semi-formal clothes. The atmosphere was already somewhat tense from the previous conversing.

"Er…hi. Come on in." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. It almost felt as if she was introducing a boyfriend, but she disregarded the thought entirely, blushing slightly. "You already met my mom, didn't you?"

Sora focused mainly on her father, but absentmindedly replied, "…Yes." Similarly, her father focused solely on him, not exactly evaluating him or being critical. More of slight surprise. The opposite of how he reacted when he first met Riku.

"Dad, this is Sora Hikari, from my school. _Mom_ was the one who invited him over." Kairi stressed, discreetly sticking her tongue out at her mother who rolled her eyes.

The two males shook hands. "Sora. It's…good to meet you."

Sora smiled his supposed trademark smile, "Likewise."

"Kairi, let's go to the kitchen, I need help with some of the food." Her mother sang, taking her away as a means to let Sora get acquainted with her father.

XXXXXX

"I want to thank you."

"For what, sir?" Sora stood in the Kuremoto home, seemingly innocent.

"For many things. It's been a long time since we last met." Kairi's father patted his shoulder, looking at the younger boy tiredly.

"I know. But, my father had also called me to take on the role. Even if everything was alright back then, I would've still had to do this." He shrugged. It wasn't too much of a big deal to make.

"You're a good man, and thank you for what you've done. You and Riku. By the way…you aren't in any relationship with my daughter, are you?" Kairi's father's eyes narrowed dangerously.

A small gulp, "N…no."

"Good." The doorbell wrung. "Oh, the Miyanos are here. Why don't we take it to the dinner table?"

XXXXXX

Kairi never liked cursing. But, in all honesty…

_Boys are so fucking childish._

Every time the adults weren't watching, they would flick peas at each other and have shin kicking fights. Riku, even RIKU, was trying use a carrot as a dagger. Sora was on the other hand was trying to fling mashed potatoes into the small space left open at Riku's shirt collar.

When he landed the food in, Riku announced very loudly, "OH MY GOD." This caused a withering look from his mother (whom he lived with) and uncertain looks from her parents. After he got revenge on Sora was landing a haphazard carrot in his hair, which stood out awkwardly without his notice, Kairi's father struck up discussion on the two.

"So, boys- -Sora, is that a carrot in your hair?" Sora plucked it out good naturedly, throwing a half-hearted glare at Riku who was still trying to get potatoes out of his shirt.

"Ahem. Knowing you two are here, I wanted to ask you two altogether, how things are going at KH."

Sora started choking on the carrot that he pulled out of his hair. On the other hand, Riku was making wild gestures for Mr. Kuremoto not to continue.

"What's 'KH'?" Kairi asked innocently, feeling immediately left out. Her mother obviously didn't know what it was, seeing the interested look on her face. Ms. Miyano looked at her son earnestly.

Mr. Kuremoto furrowed his brows in confusion, but sensed the tenseness. "They don't know…?"

Riku dragged a hand slightly over his face. "Well, it's not like we had any reason to tell anyone…And we still don't. But, it explains a lot if we do, but it's somewhat unsaid to keep it a secret. So…erm, secret. Sora?"

"Go ahead and tell them." He sighed, almost a little peeved.

"'KH' is the organization we work for. It deals with every province and works to keep peace. We're ambassadors for KH, so we have reason to travel often. Recently, from the last trip, most of what I heard," He threw a curious glance at a barely alert Sora, "Was that our biggest threats are mafia based organizations."

Kairi threw her gaze towards Sora.

She felt…betrayed. All along, Riku had been keeping this from her, she could understand Sora because they weren't close enough… Riku had always been there, as for Sora, something dug hard into the back of her mind, almost starting a migraine. They weren't exactly lying, but how long had they known this? How much did Sora know about life here or what did Riku have to go through? In the end, it felt as though she wasn't important enough to know anything as big as this. Like she was made to be left behind.

"I…I'm going to go to the b-bathroom." She mumbled and stumbled away from the room. Sora looked at her genuinely as she left the room, sincerity and regret clouding his eyes.

She skipped out on the bathroom and headed for the back porch, trying to clear her thoughts. Did Riku not trust her enough to want to talk about the 'other side' of his life? Sora was always so secretive, but learning about him in the past days, it almost stung as much as it did with Riku. An organization like that couldn't have been the safest work; and thinking over it, how many times had Riku or anyone else gotten hurt and she went on without knowing?

It made her feel like a naïve and uncertain little girl all over again. Left behind; abandoned. Weak and vulnerable. She thought she'd already grown out of that, but apparently not.

"Kairi?" That voice always popped out at her. She turned around and faced Riku who stood by the doorway. She flushed slightly; heartbeat slowly becoming faster.

"…hi, Riku."

"We're just about to leave. I wanted to say I was sorry, Sora too, but he had a phone call- -,"

"KH?" She replied weakly.

Riku smiled gingerly. The other friend had finally got a phone on his behalf. "Yeah. We aren't really allowed to tell anyone because of the dangers it brings. I didn't want to tell you specifically because of that."

Kairi smiled weakly, the feeling of overprotectiveness suffocating to her in her mind. "…I see. Your mother…?"

"She works as an at-home secretary for KH at times."

"Oh."

They stood there for what seemed like an hour, looking off into space due to the tenseness. "Kairi, I know that you're probably mad about it, and I'm sorry."

"It…would have been nice to have known…at least, what you were going through. I mean…we've known each other since childhood, Riku, and it frustrates me that you don't trust me enough to let me know. You were my first friend after all."

"First…?" He trailed off, but shook his head; something flickering in his eyes. Confusion?

"I know, and I should have realized that."

"I-it's okay, I guess…After all, it was dangerous…"

"No, it's not fine. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to- -." But, he looked at her with such a determined face; making it hard to deny him. He was often such a passionate character underneath; a trait that always made her flush.

"I haven't been a good friend lately, so let's spend Sunday together and I'll take you out as my treat." Then, he drew back, second thinking. "If it's alright with you."

"N-no! It's fine; o-of course!"

XXXXXX

Sora ended the call irritably, grimacing in the process. As he walked down the porch steps of Kairi's home, Riku joined him in the process, grinning slightly.

"Reason for a smile?"

"Nah, just in a better mood." Riku glanced over at Sora, noticing his brooding look. "You look darker than I usually do. Elaborate."

Sora sighed, dragging a hand over his disarming features. "Apparently, Twilight Town isn't cleared up just yet."

"They want you to come back?"

"I don't want to; I'm out of commission until I turn eighteen; or at least until graduation; since, you know, I've been on this for a little less than a decade. I was hoping to get a long break."

"If you do go, how long?"

"Don't know. Tough stuff. This might even be the last chance to visit Destiny."

"Sounds like shit." Riku carded a hand through his hair and threw another glance at Sora, knitting his brows together. The other boy had never seemed so old and shadowy than he did before. "When you said, before, 'you fell in love', what did you mean?"

Sora kicked a stone out his way, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I got caught up in things. And you know, KH really, really didn't like that. It put out a bad message. Recreational drug use…starting fights…I met some people back in Twilight, and they weren't horrible people. Just regular teens."

Riku pondered over it. While he had obtained regular trips back and forth to Destiny and elsewhere, Sora never had that chance. That was part of the deal he made, after all. But, he was virtually stripped of a regular childhood and missing the years he could have spent being a normal teenager. He was probably up to the waist in missed opportunities; and the temptation had most likely reached him in Twilight Town.

"…it included meeting and getting to know other people. It was on accident; but when I think on it again, it isn't, really." Sora says wistfully.

"…who?"

"Someone. I-It's just shit, Riku. I shouldn't really be telling you this anyways."

"Did they remind you of something?"

Sora stayed quiet for a long time. "…yes."

XXXXXX

She gently placed down the lid of the book over the picture and looked up at her current company.

"The papers still have to be signed, and there's still the mess left by mafia XIII."

"I know. When do I get to leave?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It doesn't seem like Sora is very willing; so probably soon."

.

.

.

A/N:

Thank you for your support. Things heighten next chapter. This is interesting.


	11. Verse 2:3, Simple and Clean

**when we are older you'll understand {Verse 2, Simple and Clean}**

.

.

.

"What? Are you disgusted or something?"

_Just stop..._ "Why…"

"What do you think happens? We talk awhile, hit the floor, and probably the bed next."

Beside her, Riku laughed. The movies were always so enjoyable. It was Sunday afternoon and they were spending it by going to the ice rink and the movies. After this was probably dinner.

Kairi and Riku were out in the urban part of Destiny; away from the islands. It was much more city like and populated; however lacked the natural charm of the beach. Nevertheless, Kairi still enjoyed this part of Destiny Islands. It's been so long since she last spent so much time with Riku; school had swept them up and there were too many activities in the way. Not to mention him moving around. The last time she'd spent so much time with him like this was probably when they were nine.

Reaching for popcorn, her hand brushed against his slightly, causing her to pull out immediately. Kairi flushed in the dark, a giddy feeling settling in her stomach. She looked at Riku, who smiled back softly. As the movie came to an end; the credits rolling; an uncomfortable feeling churning over in her abdomen. It wasn't the food at all or the drink…

"Hey, Kairi, are you there?"

She looked back up at Riku cheerfully. "I am! What's after this?"

"Dinner. Let's go." He grasped her hand, like how they used to when they were younger.

As she got up and walked down the steps, she felt a shudder go up her spine, and she turned around, seeing a few people left in the theater. It felt as though someone was watching her.

Finally gone, a bystander pulled down his hood, spikes bouncing out.

XXXXXX

Kairi picked at her fries, enjoying Riku's company. He was hesitant on telling her about KH and the things he'd gone through, but in the end, they both knew that she deserved to know.

"I started in KH because my father had suggested me. I didn't immediately start working so soon, though."

"How come? What'd you do instead?"

He furrowed his brows slightly, remembering. "I had some knowledge of fighting, but I was still put in a training program to sharpen my skills and classes for political knowledge."

It almost astonished her, having to learn so much at a young age. "That's a lot, considering you had to go when you were ten years old."

He gave her a weird look, before taking on a grim, dark look. It was almost as if she'd stepped on a land mine; he used to be temperamental when they were younger. It was no longer often that she saw this side of him…

"Riku…? Did I say something wrong…?"

He opened his mouth before closing it, shaking his head. "N…no. I was reminded of something."

"What…what is it?"

A long silence occurred between them, the sounds of the bustling restaurant and people chatting being the only noise in the booth. Riku's face stayed solemn, almost regretting, but looking away from her. She never liked how he was so often distant from her, keeping things to himself until the very last moment.

Sora was distant, too, but in the sense of him almost…beckoning her to come to him. Or to figure him out…

_Sora…_

_Sora!_

She'd completely forgotten about their date today! Kairi had promised him to meet him so she could tour him around Destiny Islands. But, looking outside, it was already too dark and probably way too late. The feeling of guilt and dread weighed down in her stomach, immediately making her feel terrible and a little disappointed. He was probably out doing something else…

In all honesty, before she'd forgotten, she was looking completely forward to that tour…

"Kairi…I didn't start KH until I was thirteen."

She snapped out of her worries and looked at Riku in confusion; regarding how tense and dark he looked. "I…don't get it. You left…Destiny when we were ten…"

"I know." He whispers tightly. His fist is on the table, the knuckles becoming white. He's angry, mad, but trying to control himself. "But, you should know."

"…"

"Remember when we were little, how I was always so angry? There were times I almost hurt you."

"But you didn't-."

"That's because- -." His eyes flared up in guilt, but became null, becoming a small flame. "…I got caught up with an enemy of KH, and I followed after them. I wasn't always good, Kairi."

_Oh…_

She felt slight pain in her heart. It hurt to hear him say that. Maybe she was being selfish, but he left her for something like that when she was younger? For something that could have hurt him when he could have relied on her for a shoulder to lean on?

Kairi didn't know what to say. "Riku…"

"It's…fine, Kairi. I'm sorry you had to hear this side of me."

"N-no…At least…At least you told me. I know it was probably a time that held several regrettable memories you want to forget…but, at least let me hold some of that grief with you. After all, you have always been my rock."

"Always? Kairi, I left you and everyone else on Destiny for two whole years, without contact. I only came back when I was twelve and had to leave again when I was thirteen, Kai."

"…"

Was…she forgetting something?

Riku got up from the table, somewhat tense. They were done with their meal anyways. He slid a dollar underneath his cup, his tip, and reached out a hand for Kairi.

"It's okay, Kai. Let's go." He smiled a gentle smile at her.

Somehow, her heart doesn't exactly flutter.

XXXXXX

She still feels guilty.

So, when she sees him stalking down a busy part of Destiny's city, she can't help but run away from Riku and after him, though, not before yelling a quick goodbye to a confused Riku. Though, she can't be sure if it was really guilt that made her run after the brown haired male.

She loses him in the crowd, but Kairi remembers which direction he went and what turns he took. Keeping track of time, she finds herself an hour later in the loud, partying part of the city, lights flashing and few drunkards stumbling in the streets.

Never would she have found herself here, of all places. There were clubs scattered around her, a few drug shops, and high class restaurants. They never opened during the day, leaving only the shopping district to browse. So, of course, she was completely new to this place, as well as frightened by it. Anyone could come and just take her away.

No, no turning back. Besides, she was so sure he had come this way and head into some bright alleyway- -

"There!" She whispered softly, walking quickly to the front of two buildings. In between, was an alley with a few people in line; a waiting list.

Standing there for what took half an hour, she decided to go in anyways, even though she was probably going to regret it. The less urban part of Destiny had more tightly knit people as opposed to Destiny's city, which was a long, but affordable, train ride away. The people in the city were only as close with each other enough to at least recognize several faces, but never a personality or name.

Kairi, who trembled up into line and was given the once over by a guard who let her in immediately. Once in, she couldn't help but shiver at his invading look.

_Creeps these days…_

Finally allowing herself from her thoughts, she focused on the sight in front of her. Sora was probably already lost in the moving crowd, having been almost two hours since she saw him and tried locating him to success. There were several tables that acted as the restaurant part of the club and a stage that was currently off use. There were also many secluded booths; and she didn't even want to think about want went on in them. The dance floor was overflowing with sweaty and swaying people, surrounded by bars on every side. By the bathrooms, a few couples were becoming heavy and a few loners were smoking some forsaken thing.

Kairi shuddered once more, and moved to a wall where she could be hidden easily and yet observe all. She wasn't in the mood for someone to take advantage of her. She strained her eyes hard, despite the hard realization forming in her mind.

_If Sora came here to begin with…why would he even go back with me? He probably hates me…_

Her brows furrowed in guilt and disappointment. Looking up once more before she would leave, she spotted brown spikes shifting in the jumble of people.

"…Sora- -…?"

She watched as he danced, using that wonderful form she had first saw him in. He looked intoxicated; sweat glistened beneath his bangs and collar bone. He was an entity on his own, and gained several onlookers of both genders. He always had a certain androgynous look to him at certain lights, but it made her attracted him all the more. He was often at such odds, one moment distant and cold, another mischievous or flirtatious, and then, just an entity of fire. Leaving a scar.

Before she took a step, he took a partner, immediately causing her shrink back. The girl, confident and amiable, took him in stride, dancing together and yet not really.

She quickly looked away.

_Should I…even be watching?_

She felt uncomfortable, like this wasn't meant for her eyes. Kairi was a good girl, the feelings of want, hate, and jealousy never took advantage of her…But, it was a lie right now, watching them, stuck and frozen to the ground.

They're out of the dance floor now; pressed up against the wall and kissing. His hands wrap around her body as she presses him more towards the wall.

_He's drunk. He can't possibly know what he's…_

Then, those dark blue eyes are focused on her, waiting for her reaction.

XXXXXX

Kairi breathes in and out, panting softly as she stands in a nearby park. Even though she ran a mere block, it was more like a marathon.

"…what was I thinking?" She mutters bitterly to herself, pulling her coat around her tighter. It felt cold out in the city, unlike the warm temperature she always had back in less urban parts of the province.

"'What? Are you disgusted or something?'" A slightly slurred voice mocked behind her.

She turned around, in quiet surprise. Sora stood behind, a hand shoved into his pocket halfway and a laid back posture. His eyes retained a cool exterior, but she could see his intoxication clearly.

"This isn't like you." Her lips visibly turn into a line. No, Kairi never liked things that were out of sight. She hated the restraint of not knowing before it was too late.

He leans against a nearby tree. "What am I like?"

"Not drunk." He snorts. "Sober." He almost lets out a cackle, almost- -_almost_, making her grin, but she knew the situation. "You're an excelling student at school. A good student. Nice."

"A good student." He tilts his head the sky, a mordant grin on his face. His movements are over exaggerated, because he's not exactly sober.

She moves closer to him, gravitating. "Why are you acting like this?" She doesn't understand and part of her does, but she just _can't put a finger on it_.

"Alcohol." He replies with a great drawl and sarcasm, causing irritation to flood into her delicate features.

"Sora- -we both know that's not what I meant!" She huffs heavily. Even though he seems aloof, she feels his own frustration beneath the alcohol. "Why'd you come out here? To the city and to that club, and here- -is it something I did- -."

"It could never be something you did. I could never blame you." He laughs bitterly, but his words sound so painstakingly truthful and positively honest that she cringes with guilt.

Kairi takes another step to him, the sudden need to understand surging through her. "Then, what?"

"People like me finish last. We don't get first place or the best. So many traits, Kai." The way he says her name like that makes her shudder; a flushed and familiar feeling taking over her. "We don't have many good points that attract people to us. Too nice. Possessive and a little manipulative. Sharing, understanding. Cruel on the inside and flawed."

Every word was a contradiction to the last. Every word that he whispered to her made her shiver, and he took a step closer on each one.

Now, she was looking up into his face, an indiscernible look in his eyes; realizing just how tall he was compared to her. His finger grazed her lip gently. "Let me tell you, Kairi…"

"Because, Kairi, I'm the nice guy." Never did Sora sound so cruel than he now.

Right afterwards, he turned a little greened, turned to Kairi's right and threw up on a park bench.

.

.

.

A/N:

ROMANCE. O.O Sora's hot when he's drunk like that. I hope I did Riku right and that Kairi had good play in this. I was hoping for Sora to seem like the sweet kind of guy with a dark, delicious kind of inner; hopefully I captured that. _Yeah, he did throw up because he was drunk_. **Secondly**, why do you think Sora would go throw himself into temptation like that, when he's been in _trouble_ from it in the first place? **What is **_**it**_** that would cause Sora to lose his guard?**

What in life, do you think, can make you or any other person in the world, go crazy? Just a thought.


	12. Verse 1, Simple and Clean

**you're giving me too many things {Verse 1, Simple and Clean}**

**.**

**(lately you're all i need {Verse 1, Simple and Clean})**

.

.

.

_His small fingers gripped the cloth of his shorts. The tatami mat suddenly felt rough under him as he kneeled, hair shadowing his face._

"…_by doing this, she'll receive help. It's a chance, you know."_

_He nodded numbly. "…I understand. No matter what it takes, I'll do it. Even if I can't…see her anymore."_

_The boy was too young to do anything, but his father sat beside him, looking at him in approval._

"_Very well. I hope you know what you're doing…So- - - -."_

He threw his head forward, nearly smacking his head into something. He breathed heavily, his eyes warily scanning his surroundings. But as the colors seeped into his mind, a pounding began in his head.

"…dammit…" He drew a hand through his brown locks, feeling the sweat that had gathered there. "Not that dream…"

But, most importantly, he'd gone and lost himself. He was an idiot. He couldn't relapse again.

Riku walked out of the kitchen; hand in his pocket, glaring at him. Then it hit Sora, reminding him it was Riku's house.

"You're awake." Riku had a glass of water and some aspirin. Sora took it gladly, downing it immediately. "Kairi had to call me about this…predicament." Then, his glare got harder.

The male sat upright on the couch. "…damn."

"You're damning yourself. She's already home, you know. It's practically one in the morning." Riku shook his head at him in disappointment. "What the hell made you lose yourself like that? You can't relapse."

"I know." Sora leaned against the couch, feeling stupid. Why had he lost himself? Why- -

"Then what?"

It wasn't something. He knew in the very back of his mind. It should have occurred to him a long time ago. She barely knew him. He barely knew anything about her. He was practically holding onto thin air and when he looked back at Riku this time, it stung. It really stung.

"…I'm fighting for something I can't win." Sora rasped hoarsely, his face older and his expression bitter.

XXXXXX

Lying in bed, Kairi couldn't really sleep. Her fingers gently trace over the curve of her lip and she blushed softly at the memory.

"_Because, Kairi, I'm the nice guy."_

So he had known all along. He was always so careful around her, like she would break. She didn't mind at times, but after seeing this other side of him, she wanted to learn more and understand. He was always hiding this sense of melancholy beneath, always willing to listen to others, but what about him?

"Why are you stepping away?" She murmurs to herself, eyes suddenly heavy.

_What do you want?_

_I don't want you to go away._

_Because I know what I want…_

XXXXXX

Kairi sat near the fence as she waited for the teacher to begin with their lessons and reviewing in swimming. Practically everyone knew how to swim since they lived on an island, but school procedures had no exceptions. There was always a chance of floods, so a yearly test was performed to make sure everyone was in shape.

Most of the girls stood on one side of the pool and the boys on the other. Selphie wasn't in the same age group as she was, so she wouldn't be swimming with Kairi today. Selphie would have loved to be here today, since so many boys were shirtless.

Beside Kairi, Rikku, a tall, pretty blonde, chatted on and off with her. "I always loved this lesson. It's every year, isn't it?" Rikku whispered, her gaze falling over at the boys. In the midst of it, they found Sora and Riku chatting good naturedly.

Kairi deflated at the sight of Sora. She hadn't had a good chance to talk to him since school started back up again.

Rikku swooned. "Oh, aren't they beautiful? Riku's so good looking, but he's a meanie most of the times. However, Sora's a sweetheart. He'd make a good boyfriend, but he's not terribly as exciting as Riku is…"

The stereotype rang loud inside her head again. First Selphie, then Rikku. But, of course, Kairi couldn't be held innocent. It just seemed that nowadays, things aren't what they seem.

"…what do you think, Kairi? Would Sora be the uke?"

Kairi choked. "What?"

Rikku shrugged. "Just thinking. Sora looks androgynous sometimes so he could go either way. Riku seems like a good match for him. So, seme or uke?"

Kairi couldn't bear to think of it- -no, she could, and she was slowly beginning to like it, but she's obviously liked Riku for so long.

Right?

"…I-."

Rikku suddenly scrunched her nose and her eyes focused on something else. "Oh, ew, look who's here."

Kairi stretched her neck to her left and immediately scrunched her nose as well. Seifer walked out of the boys' locker room, his cronies behind him. He wasn't the worst person in the school; just not the most pleasant. He was often willing to pick a fight or bully others into something that was typically against the rules. A couple of times, he'd gotten into a fight with Riku, but he strayed away from him now.

Lately, it was heard he'd set his eyes on Sora.

"Okay, we'll begin. I'll be separating you into teams of six, three girls and three boys…" The teacher announced class representatives began calling out.

Kairi was called onto a team with Sora, Riku, and two other girls who giggled and chatted to him, before he could reach her. He seemed almost uncomfortable, gravitating towards Riku to ward them off successfully. She felt a slight dull ache at the other girls but scowled at the sight of Seifer as he joined their group.

Seifer was taller than Sora by a mere inch, but it didn't stop him from taunting him. "Hey, shorty, I wonder if you're as top notch as they say."

Sora's eyes flickered at him briefly, regarding him, and then, ignored him completely.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Seifer closed in on Sora. He noticed Riku's presence and the distance between them, "What are you, gay?"

Sora stepped forward as Riku glared at Seifer, "I'm- -."

"Okay, Riku's group come on up!" A teacher called giddily, the pen attached to their clipboard bouncing.

They lined up at their spots, Kairi at spot three, Sora beside her, and Seifer on his other side. Riku was at the far right, stretching a little. She gazed over at Sora, who looked back at her. Before she could say anything, a gun sounded and they were forced to jump into the water.

Automatically, Kairi paddled her body through the water and quickly reached to the other side, and when she resurfaced, all she saw was Riku was already there before her and that the other two girls were almost there- -

A loud splash sounded and Seifer kicked out of the water, his nose bleeding. "Fuck- -." Sora surfaced after him, calm in an angry way, before Seifer, getting out of the water, kicked him back down hard.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out, but Riku swam back into the water, as Seifer stood shakily, scowling with a slowly blackening eye and bloody nose.

The teachers attended to Seifer, as Riku pulled an unconscious Sora out of the water. He wasn't breathing, and there was a bit of blood seeping from his beneath his bangs. Kairi ran over where to Riku was bent over his body and giving him- -

CPR.

She stopped halfway through her strut as Rikku gave a shriek of happiness behind her.

XXXXXX

Apparently, Seifer had tried to sink Sora in the water. Sora had fought back in defense, and before getting a concussion, he was virtually fine. Seifer was currently in the principal's office and Sora was recuperating in the nurse's office.

After CPR by Riku, a lot of girls had come to the room to congratulate him on it; though, he was rather oblivious, but got it soon enough.

When school was over, Kairi poked her head in the office, gently calling out Sora's name. "…Sora?"

From the cot he was sitting upright in with bandages around his head, he looked up at her from his juice box and pain medication. Before she could take a step closer to him, she noticed slightly visible scars on his front and a larger one on his shoulder; he hadn't put on his shirt since the lesson.

"Are you going to congratulate me too?" He laughed lightly, noticing how she stared at some of his scars.

Snapping out of it, she shook her head. "No…those scars…"

"KH missions. Riku has some too. We don't always work as ambassadors." He said quietly, sipping his grape juice gingerly.

She cast her eyes away, "I see." They were veterans. Fighters. Getting a concussion was probably normal to him. It made her feel foreign to him, but not really; the feeling of being left behind almost overwhelming her, but she squashed it down.

At least he told her. "I wanted…to talk about the other night."

He suddenly looked tired. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Kairi."

She shot up at him, almost angrily. "No!…I mean, don't apologize…" Kairi murmured sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize for making other plans…and what you said to me- -."

"You can forget about it completely." Sora said gently, interrupting her. She was a mess at the moment, her words a little out of order.

"But…"

"It's fine, Kai." His eyes soften at her and her heart hammers. "I understand." Her cheeks color.

"You can always make it up to me another time."

His words sprung hope on her, because it wasn't goodbye. There wasn't one at all. Because there would be a time where no one will be left behind.

And when she thought about it when she laid down in bed that night, she smiled.

XXXXXX

She gently packed her things together as another boy walked into the room. His eyes were disapproving of her, but she ignored him fully. He carded a hand through his blonde hair, sighing.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I was told to." She said simply, her hand pushing back blonde hair.

"You'll hurt him." He countered.

She turned on him indifferently, "Only you and I know what happened. But, right now, this isn't any of your business."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What're you going to do, win him back?"

"That's none of your concern."

.

.

.

A/N:

Interesting. Rikku's so lovable. I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for the long wait…


End file.
